wiki_truthfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel
”How to we convince the world we are eternal victims? That’s right, let a terrible tradegy happen and demand a state on other people’s land!” -Zionists in a nutshell. 'The Zionist Regime '''also known as '''the Zionist Entity, Israhell, Pissrael, '''or '''Israel '''is an illegal entiry occupying Palestinian territory founded bt Ashkenazi Jews and other Jewish settlers from around the world. From the moment Israel was planted was tbe moment the Middle East went to hell, and endless warfare in the Middle East began not only for its vast resources but also for Israeli interests. Israel operates on apartheid-like segregation and brutal ethnic cleansing within the wider scope of things. History ''See article on Zionism Zionism became a popular political ideology amongst European Jews in the 1900s, and the first Jews to migrate back to the Holy Land was during the 1880s. Before Zionist colonization, the Holy Land was seemingly at peace, although it was later captured by the British in World War 1. The British and Jewish leaderships struck a secret deal known as the Balfour Declaration in order to establish a future Jewish state in the area in 1917. Mandatory Palestine was drawn up by tbe British in 1918, and Jewish immigration began in Palestine. Many of these early wave of Jews were Ashkenazis fleeing from persecution. This accelerated in the 1930s when Nazi Germany rose to power and began their anti-Semitic policies. The British began to limit Jewish immigration, and in response the Jewish settlers began to form militias attacking Arabs and tbe British Army. Ethnic tensions have begun to erupt violently during the 1930-1940s. Many Arab leaders showed support and synpathy to Adolf Hitler as they began to have bad relations with the ever increasing wave of Jewish settlers. However, the Holocaust was the turning point and it convinced the British and later the UN to create a Jewish state in Palestine. On 15 May 1948, the Jewish committee created Israel, further cementing hostilities between the Arabs and Jews. The next day the Arabs declared war, resulting in the Arab-Israeli War in 1948. This resulted in the explusion of 700,000 Palestinians, and the expulsion of Jews from Arab countries. This war indirectly helped Israel gain a bigger population. With the Palestinians now exiled, the Zionists began their idea of a Jewish ethnostate, they continued to meddle around with neighboring Arab governments in order to weaken them and strengthen Israel. The Zionists were active in rhe Suez Crisis, attempting to sabotage tbe Egyptian government. Trying to claim they’re the eternal victims, the Zionists began to cement a foothold in the US during the late 1960s-early 70s. By rhe 1970s many Arab countries cucked out and let the Palestinians to fend for themselves. The Egyptians and Jordanians were the only two Arab countries to formalize a peace deal with the Zionist regime although the many still hate Israel. Brutality Israel’s policies can be likened to Apartheid South Africa, as tbe country routinely destroys Palestinian homes, exiles Palestinian families, and gives Palestinian Arabs heavier sentences than Jews. The Israeli regime is also known for testing their experimental chemical weapons on Gaza and sometimes the West Bank, which leads to severe birth defects. Many Israeli politicians advocate for a complete exile of Arabs and other Gentiles from the Holy Land. Many Ziocons will often punt a false dichotomy that opposing Israel means you’re supporting Islamist. Obviously this is not true, this is a tactic used by militant Zionist Jews to paint the picture that Palestinians are bloodthirsty Muslims who seek to erase the Jewish people. Palestinian Christians are heavily affected by Israel’s apartheid policies, as they are subject to graffiti attacks on their churches by radical Jews, and are usually caught in the crossfire between the Muslims and Jews. Aside from discriminating against ethnuc minorities, Israel is not a fan of the ultra Orthodox Haredi who inhabit the country. These Jews are excluded from military service and usually have high birthrates. Many Zionists fear that their high birthrates could offset the balance of Israel’s demographics ans led to a reduced economic and military output. Haredim are usually subject to brutal response by the Israeli Police. Lastly, immigrants to Israel of non Jewish origin are subject to harsh working conditions and zero opportinuties to gain citizenship. Ironically enough Israel build a border wall to prevent the migrant flow of Africans into Israel and usually Afrixans who overstay their visas are subject to detention and deportation (something that the Zionists in America advocate against for some reason). Many illegal immigrants from Thailand, Vietnam, India, and Romania are also present in Israel as well as Russian immigrants who are of non Jewish origin and appear to be a center piece of xenophobic remarks by tbe Israeli media. Delving into the war crimes of Israel is too complex since they’ve committed many in their history since 1948. Israel’s lobbies and interest groups in the United States have been responsible for the destablization of the wider Middle East, which has seen increased terrorism and war.